


Wherever He Goes, I Go (And Wherever I Go, He Goes)

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Happy Ending, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Light Angst, POV Din Djarin, Parenthood, Protective Din Djarin, Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Or, the one where Grogu asks a different question.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 58
Kudos: 463





	Wherever He Goes, I Go (And Wherever I Go, He Goes)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry after I stayed up until four in the morning watching the Mandalorian's season finale, which is proof that I don't manage my time very well. 
> 
> And because I really need to do something other than write something twisted, or dark. Or twisted and dark.

//

“Are you a Jedi?”

The man who stands before him, a green lightsaber aglow in his hand, uses the other one to remove his hood. Beneath the black fabric is a man who is young and yet not-so, blue eyes shining with a warmth that Din has only heard of in stories. With a slight flourish he extinguishes the green blade that had torn through Gideon’s Dark Troopers like so much cotton candy, and he nods to Din.

“I am.”

A part of Din is happy that the Jedi is here, he knows full well that Gideon’s boast would’ve proven true, no matter how good he and his allies are, the most they would’ve done is delayed Grogu’s recapture by a few minutes at most. And yet, another part of him knows that the Jedi’s presence means only one thing.

_ Your task is complete. You brought him home to his kind. _

“The child reached out to me in the Force.” Says the Jedi, and Din nods.

“Then I have finished what I set out to do.” He says, pushing all the professionalism he can into his voice, because this is  _ goodbye  _ and Din’s really, really,  _ really  _ not good with goodbyes. “I was told to bring him to one of his own, and...and I have done that.” He finishes, looking briefly at Grogu, who looks back at him.  _ You’re going home, kid.  _ He thinks.

“Little one, you called out to me, and so I came.” The Jedi says, a hand reaching out in warm welcome. Grogu looks at the Jedi, one user of the Force to another, and then back to Din.

“You deserve someone who can help you master your powers.” Din breathes, kneeling before Grogu and taking one of his tiny hands in one of his much larger ones. “You deserve-”  _ You deserve someone who can train you, who can take care of you, who won’t be getting shot at every other day and who can keep you safe-  _ Din cuts himself off as he chokes on his words, but somehow Grogu knows what he’s thinking, because his ears droop and he turns towards the Jedi with wide, pleading eyes.

“-he wants you to come with him.”

“...what?” Din asks, turning to stare at the Jedi, who seems to have what can only be understanding in his eyes. For a moment, Din believes that he and the Jedi have a connection, one that only those who have lost those dear to them can understand.

“He says you’re his father.” The Jedi says. “He has accepted me as his teacher, but only if you come with him.”

“But...but I can’t use his powers.” Din protests, hope and disbelief flooding his voice. “I don’t know the first thing about teaching him how to be a Jedi.”

“That is true, but some of those dear to me are also like you, they don’t use the Force, but they embody the spirit of the Jedi nonetheless.” The Jedi replies, a warm smile spreading across his face. “You have taught Grogu warmth and compassion and love, and to separate a father from his child...I would rather not do that, I myself know what it’s like.” He finishes, a solemn note in his voice, before the warmth in his voice returns. “Please, there’s plenty of room at the Temple, you and any of your companions would be welcome to stay.”

Din looks to Grogu, and Grogu looks to Din.

“I accept your offer.” He says, what can only be relief that he won’t have to say goodbye to Grogu, to  _ his son,  _ floods his chest. He blinks away the tears in his eyes and smiles beneath his helmet. “I will come with you.”

Grogu squeals happily and uses the Force to jump into his father’s arms.

The Jedi laughs, warm and happy as he watches father and son hug. Though he does not voice it, the realization that the tender gesture is something he himself never got to do saddens him just a bit, and strengthens his resolve to ensure that Din and Grogu are never separated by the Imperials ever again. 

“I never got your name.” Din says, a few moments after, and the Jedi sputters slightly, the legendary grace of the newly-resurrected Order breaking for a just a moment. The man rallies himself a second after, and he smiles at Din, as if he can see his face through his helmet.

“I’m Luke Skywalker.” Says the Jedi, all smiles. “And I came to rescue you.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone out there. May the Force be with you.


End file.
